Shinyū Ijō
by Sadness-doll
Summary: Cuando todo desaparece así no más,sinnadie esperárselo,la vida da un giro brusco,deteniendo el tiempo de cada persona,reviviendo nuevamente las memorias de un pasado.Un Sakura & Sasuke, triste, amoroso, romantico y doloroso.  ENTREN Y LEAN!


_**Shinyū Ijō**_

_**("More Than Best Friends")**_

**Capitulo 1:**

**Reencuentro…**

La amplia, lúgubre y sombría sala de recepción fúnebre, reposaba en complete silencio, escuchándose como fondo los sollozos y mormuros de lamentación de quienes dejaban avenar su frustración y tristeza en un mar de lagrimas. Todos vestían en negro. No más el desvaído cuerpo de aquella mujer que reposaba en su lecho fúnebre, vestía en blanco, con un largo traje hecho en satín, de mangas largas y anchas, con un lienzo rojo debajo de sus pechos. Llevaba su largo cabello suelo, con unos intrincados y ondulados risos brillantes y sedosos desde la raíz hasta la punta de sus cabellos. —_como a ella le gustaban._ —

A pesar de ser de origen occidental y haberse criado bajo su estricta religión y cultura por sus padres, orgullosos de sus raíces, ella era católica, por tanto, la ceremonia se llevo a cabo en una funeraria católica que estaba adjunto con la iglesia.

La mirada ululante de cierto joven de cabellos rubios, fulmino con desaliento una vez más el pálido rostro de aquella mujer que tanto recordaba con una radiante sonrisa y sus mejillas pasmadas con un llamativo color rojizo. Empuño sus manos con fuerza, marcándose notablemente sus nudillos…_una vez mas fue apresado por ese amargo paroxismo de frustraciones negativas._

Desgarbado, se acerco en paso y por enésima vez, al Ataúd donde ella reposaba tranquilamente en su sueño eterno. Extendió su mano hasta las manos de ella que reposaban en su abdomen, llegando hasta la pequeña caja de música que se encontraba en sus manos. La abrió, dejando salir su melodía. Phillip Glass, así le conocían como nombre a la música que tocaba aquella pequeña caja.

Las puertas de la recepción se abrieron, entrando por ellas un joven alto, de cabellos oscuros y rebeldes, y de mirada ausente, penetrante y fría como los ojos intensos de una bestia. El joven de cabellos volteo, fulminando con gran aversión al individuo que sus ojos veían como intruso…_Sasuke Uchiha, su gran amigo del pasado, a que le era más leal que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo._

No vestía como para hacer su presente en aquella ceremonia privada, y pese a que llevaba un esmoquin, este era de un llamativo e intenso color vino oscuro, viéndolo el joven rubio como una burla ante la ceremonia.

Se le escucho mascullar una que otra maldición asía Sasuke quien en un grácil caminar dejaba translucir toda perfección y encanto divino que una vez _ella, _la mujer que estaba ahora en ese ataúd, admiraba incansablemente. Paso por el lado sin ni siquiera volte_ar a saludar a aquel joven_ rubio de nombre Naruto quien una vez fue su encubridor y gran apoyador en sus locuras y travesuras matutinas juveniles. Se detuvo frente al ataúd, alzo su mano derecha y coloco una rosa blanca que contradecía el orden de las demás cuyo color eran rosadas…_como a ella le gustaban. _Presto atención a un pequeño detalle que desde que entro lo había notado, tomándose la libertad de cerrar la pequeña caja de música que tanta aversión producía en él.

Lo siguiente resonó en la sala con gran fuerza que atrajo la vista de todos los presentes. Un golpe con gran fuerza fue suficiente para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo como miserable que era. _Se sentía bien. _Toda esa adrenalina que recorrió en Naruto, se sentía bien. El placer inmenso que le proporciono ese simple golpe, fue más que satisfactorio para descargar las primeras en Sasuke. No sintió remordimiento alguno en hacerlo, ni siquiera calibo en la idea que estaba en una recepción, despidiendo a su ser más querido de la tierra, Abalanzándose directo a su contrincante con el propósito de descargar todas sus penas e iras en él.

**Tuve un problema, un raro error en el sistema que me obligo a borrar la historia, y para mi mala suerte, perdí mi USB y tuve que escribirlo nuevamente, bueno, casi intente de hacerlo como lo hice la vez pasada, pero no pude escribirlo en las mismas palabras que lo tenía antes debido a que no me acordaba de varias partes.**

**Lamento mucho el pequeñísimo inconveniente, pero bueno, aquí se las dejo nuevamente…Bye, cuídense y muchos besos.**


End file.
